E4M2: Perfect Hatred
E4M2: Perfect Hatred is the second map of Thy Flesh Consumed of The Ultimate Doom. Designed by John Romero, and the par time is 4:15. On Ultra-Violence it is the hardest map, not only of the episode but also in the entire Doom series, even harder than E4M1: Hell Beneath! So, the fact that you start off with 7 Cacodemons, 8 Imps, 2 Demons, and everything is facing you, there is very little amount of space to hide besides the lava, and you only get some shells at the beginning that requires more!? This is unacceptable! This makes this map the hardest out of the whole entire Doom series, and even with the BFG grab / Winterfeldt jump this map is still very very very very very tricky! If you did not prepare yourself enough you are going to be in an enormous world of pain and die twice as much as the previous map! Therefore, I made this walkthrough early if you cannot be good at this map. Walkthrough Fron the start point, run the left stairs up, turn right, and press the switch. (If you fell down into the lava, take the southeast lava stairs back up) Then fall down, kill the Imps you see, press the lion switch, and then run unto the ledge. (The switch can only be pressed once, so if you get off the ledge, you must go all the way around and around the ledge and continue following my instructions) Then run to the room with the plasma rifle, kill the Baron of Hell, and there is the yellow key, along with an energy cell pack. Grab both, and go back to the beginning using that teleporter. Run the right stairs, turn left, and press the yellow switch. There will be a new opening which will summon a plenty of Lost Souls, then run there, and you will see a window. Get into there, and get to the southernmost area. Go up the stairs, kill the pack of Lost Souls, turn left, kill the Baron of Hell, grab the blue key, and head back using that teleporter. Run the left stairs again, press on the blue pillar to lower it, go up the stairs, and prepare to fight a Cyberdemon. After you kill the Cyberdemon, a door will open, with a couple of Cacodemons, go north and press the exit switch. I'm really sorry I cannot be more specific, and you won't see such attutide often (only in diabolical levels like this one), but unfortunately John Romero only designed Knee-Deep in the Dead calmly, and designed this map and E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly to be as hard as this one. You don't get much plasma to deal with all 91 monsters (12 of them are barons of hell), and there are 17 cacodemons total, and they may slaughter you easily here, and the three Barons of Hell cannot be destroyed easily, also everything blocks your way to the first ledge with the satyr switch to the teleporter room meaning everything blocks your way to the BFG, and you have a Cyberdemon but can be telefragged. Also there is a cacodemon hiding at the start behind the radiation suit, making this map even harder! At least you get 14 medikits, but a lot of stuff that is powerfull that will kill you easily and that is not a good thing. This map can only be easier if you get the BFG early (you have limited plasma) or straferun to the northeast of the blue pillar to "hack" into the medikits and open the telefrag-cyberdemon teleporter, but if you don't know either of these tricks you are going to be in an enormous world of pain, but if you don't know or miss the Steffen Winterfeldt jump with a blunder during a speedrun, then you are completely screwed because you will have to invoke more monsters to your presence, and all that will be invoked only makes your speedrun worse! There is a walkthrough of the level on the Ultra-Violence difficulty without the BFG grab or the Steffen Winterfeldt jump available in YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jSklY9Mz9E . I chosen that one if by chance you cannot perform either tricks. Other points of interest: Getting the plasma rifle opens up two traps, another one in the south. To the east of the south trap is a hidden door. Open it to access a switch that raises a huge portion of the lava pool. To the northwest of the rock sortof-maze is a chainsaw. Near the telefrag-cyberdemon teleporter is a soul sphere, deep in the lava. Secrets: # From the room with the Baron of Hell, there is a secret right to the left of the teleporter. You get a berserk and energy cell pack. Another to the right, if you take the teleporter from the north angle, you come to a room near the Cyberdemon where you get a megaarmor and a box of rockets. There are 2 tricks: ## George Bell BFG grab: Run into the northeast wall and you'll get the BFG early. ## Steffen Winterfeldt Jump: powerfully straferun to the northeast of the blue pillar to bypass any keys. # When the exit door is open, a teleporter near the soul sphere also opens. Take it to telefrag the Cyberdemon, saving you a lot of work. The wall is actually a lift. # Secret exit: Lowering the wall will also lower another wall near the Baron's room. Quickly run into the opening, and you get your exit to E4M9: Fear.